Trineleader Meeting Gone Awry
November 09, 2011, 10:45 PM Back To 2011 Logs Hookshot Starscream Acid Storm Nova Black Slipstream Quickrazor Skywarp (The Tina, Polyhex) --- Perched at the bar of the Tina, surrounded by a few other mechs, is the elusive white and gold form of the effeminate Hookshot. The cause of rhis popularity, it seems, is that he has been buying mech's drinks right left and center. He, himself, has a celebratory air about him as he sits on his stool, back to the bar, and elbows reached back until they just barely rest against the counter's edge. There is the usual din expected in the sort of establishment the Tina is, and despite the small impromptu party that seems to be occuring, they do not really add to the noise overly much. All of the shadowy corners seem to be occupied by the less social mechs and femmes, leaving mostly tables and booths towards the center available, and a few seats at the bar empty. Starscream stalks into the Tina, a datapad in one hand and a translucent metallic flask filled with something green and fizzy. He spies an empty table, and moves quickly toward it to reserve a seat for Acid Storm, who was supposed to meet Starscream here to discuss some Trine business. He opensvthe flask and removes a tiny cube from subspace, filling it to the brim and downing the stuff. It burned, goibg down to his tank, but Starscream didn't care. Acid Storm isn't far behind Starscream, his usual blue and yellow shadows missing for once. He glances around the room quietly, spotting his companion and making his way to the table relatively unnoticed (at least, as unnoticed as anyone with his paintjob could go) amongst the general chaos in the Tina. He takes his seat, nodding politely to Starscream. "Air Commander Starscream, sir." He says by way of greeting. Having an excellent view of those entering and leaving, Starscream is automatically noticed by the scrawny glider, who smirks seeing the air commander. The his optics snap to Acid Storm, one of his optics twitching at the garrish paint job. It looked like something HE would do, but actually look GOOD in. No. Even Hookshot would not stoop to that level. The mech waves for service, ordering two more drinks of the highest grade offered to be sent to the table with the two Seekers, although he sees that one brought his own. He then waits and watches, and most of all, listens. Starscream nods to Acid Storm. "Sit. These reports are /incredibly/ boring, but occasionally one can gain a bit of useful information from even the worst of them." *Except Skywarp's,* he thinks. *Skywarp's reports are covered in bits of used rust stick and what I'm pretty sure is high grade.* Aloud, Starscream asks, "Aren't you my equivalent under Shockwave?" Just as Starscream had finished asking his question to Acid storm, two blocks of excpetional high grade were placed down at their table. The femme serving them does not make optic contact, but smiles and says "Courtesy of the white mech at the bar," tilting her head towards Hookshot's general direction. "Yes, sir, I am." Acid Storm confirms, voice surpsingly quiet and difficult to hear over the general clatter. He cycles his optics in mild surprise when the waitress appears and serves them the high grade, and he glances over at the bar when she indicates in that direction. His helm tilts slightly when he sees Hookshot, but aside from that he doesn't react visibly. Starscream stares at the offered cube- it certainly looked better than what he'd brought- and snorts. *What an attempt to curry favor.* Starscream smirks st the glider, though, nodding once in acknowledgement and even a bit of acceptance. He does turn back to Acid Storm, then. "I'm sure /you're not saddled with a bunch of half-competent flyers with egos larger than the planet." To both mechs, upon even just getting some form of acknowledgement, he inclines his head cordially to them, also bringing up a hand and offering a dainty little wave. One of the mechs near him leans over to say something to the mech, which makes him let out a guffaw of a chuckle. Seeing his offering get accepted, he leans forward somewhat, his keen aural perceptors focused on them. Thus far, nothing really interesting, but just wait, and there could be something fun to play with. Acid Storm tilts his head further at Hookshot's wave, offering a minute nod in return. He shifts his attention fully back to the Air Commander, leaving the cube untouched for the moment. "No, but I do command a far smaller force than you, sir." He responds respectfully, trying to ignore the attention being directed their way. Starscream nods. "Not tne size that matters." Stsrscream sipped a fingertip into the liquid and grins at Hookshot again. With a casual grace, Hookshot leans back against the counter, looking nonchalant for a moment. He glances back over at just the right moment to catch the grin from Starscream, which he returns unabashed and boldly despite the large divide in caste and rank. One of the mechs that he'd been talking with previously stands up, reaching over and placing a hand on Hookshot's rounded shoulder for a moment before turning to leave. There is a jovial wave from the shiny mech. Soon, most of the others around him follow, leaving. Some with indifference other than a bit of satisfaction with getting a free drink, and others pausing to say goodbye to Hookshot. Soon the glider's little group is depleted to just himself and a passed out femme three stools down who is slumped over the counter. A mech gingerly reaches over her to grab for the half finished lowgrade she had loosely gripped in her limp hand. Spotting this, Hookshot frowns with indignance and reaches into subspace, tossing whatever it was he grabbed at the mech and beaming him in the head with a 'clank'. The object drops to the floor... and it's... "WHAT THE SLAG!? Did you just... did you just hit me with fragging Optimus Prime?" Indeed, crumpled on the floor appears to be some sort of toy with moveable limbs in the image of the enemy's leader. Acid Storm opens his mouth to respond to Starscream, but before he can say anything, the little 'altercation' happens. He turns his attention to the small object on the floor with a mixture of disgust and disbelief, not entirely certain he's seeing what he's seeing. "What in the name of Primus...?" He mutters. Starscream watches this little display with a look of incredulity on his faceplates. Before anyone has the chance, Starscream gets up and snatches the item from the floor. Examining it, he stares... "What the frag is /this/?" He holds up the Prime miniature and causes it to move its little arm. "Throw? Hm hmh mh... no... mm-mmm... I didn't throw anything. Why, the little blighter just lept out of my subspace, affronted by your lack of chivalry. He's here to right all wrongs and triumph over evil!" Hookshot says with as straight a face as he can, although subtle tugging at the corners of his lips suggest he is working hard to suppress a grin and possibly a chuckle. His optics then snap to Starscream as he walks over to pick it up, making it even harder for him to hold in his laughter. Just the image of the Air Commander holding a little OPtimus Prime action figure... oh it's hard not to laugh. Swallowing the amusement, Hookshot restrains himself and lifts an arm. "That, oh mighty Starscream, is interactive art, also known as a 'toy'. A femme in Cubicron makes them. It's a souvenir from my vacation." Acid Storm eyes the small doll with distaste and reaches for the cube of high-grade, deciding that if there was any time to drink when he should be working, it would be now. "And why is it shaped like our Lord's mortal enemy?" He asks, taking a sip of the cube and barely keeping himself from making a face as it burns its way to his tanks. Starscream smirks. "And do they make them in the image of more than just Autoscum?" His ego, of course, is suggesting and even visualizing a legion of miniature Starscreams. "I imagine, dear Acid Storm, that little ones find Prime to be heroic or some nonsense like that. The Autobots' misinformation is shocking, absolutely disgusting!" Starscream examines the toy. "Why, it doesn't even have proper weaponry." "Because she left Megatron back at her place," Hookshot responds with a grin. He glances over at the doll again. "Furthermore, I imagined it might be a nice ephigee to burn or melt or whatnot. Morale booster, you know?" Hookshot's glance goes over to Hookshot and tilts his head, making a few mental notes. It MIGHT be fun to have his very own Starscream. Yes. That would be amusing. "Young ones are too basic to understand the Decepticon cause and glory." Acid Storm shakes his head in disapproval, taking another sip of the high grade. "How foolish." He murmurs, deciding to simply ignore Hookshot's bizarre 'souvenir' for now. Even if Soundwave didn't see the incident- unlikely- someone would undoubtedly report it to him later, looking for his favor. "Shall we continue our meeting, Air Commander Starscream, sir?" Starscream glares at the toy, then has a wonderful idea. "I'm going to give this to Megatron and see what /he/ thinks." A weird smile crops up on Starscream's lips. He then ignores Hookshot for a moment and exvents heavily. Yes. The meeting. "We need to integrate your trine into our patrol flights. You too, Hookshot, unless you feel incapable. Everything with functioning wings will fly patrol! I don't care if they like it." Starscream felt this way mainly because even HE had to do it, and slaggit, nobody else was going to get out of it! Hookshot shruigs his shoulders as he glances over at Starscream ordering him around. He's a little miffed about losing the figure, but he could always sweet talk Torque into making another. "Sure, I'm capable of flight. ALthough, do not scream at me if I get pulled to do something more important," Hookshot responds nonchalantly. He then glances at the sour-faced mech he'd thrown the doll at with a wink and the smile. This just angers the mech who storms out, not about to pick a fight in front of Starscream. Starscream shrieks, "I don't scream! Where thr pit do you people keep getting the idea that I /scream/?!" "Of course, sir." Acid Storm agrees, ignoring Starscream's little outburst with only a tiny flinch at the assault on his audios. He takes another sip of the high-grade; not bad stuff, even if he's not much for getting overcharged usually. Starting a mental plan on how to talk his trinemates into listening, he waits patiently for Starscream to calm down so they can finish their meeting. Hookshot holds up his hands in a placating manner. "Of course you do not scream, oh mighty Air Commander! It was just an innocent turn of phrase," Hookshot reassures in a soothing tone despite the mild aggravation resulted from the piercing voice of Starscream. "Now then, how about we all sit down and resume discussing patrols." Starscream glares at the glider for a long moment before continuing. "I fail to see what may be more important than protecting our borders from our hated enemy, but whatever- if it happens you can explain it in detail. Acid Storm, I need to know if.." Starscream taps the datapad rapidly, looking for information- "Cataclysm and Gale Force are able wingseconds- do they follow orders, or argue?" Starscream's tone has evened out and is somewhat businesslike. He does take his responsibilities seriously. Acid Storm considers the question, thankful that they're apparently moving away from the idiocy and back to business. "Gale Force is my second; he'll follow orders without hesitation if he thinks whoever's giving them knows what they're doing. Cataclysm..." He grimaces slightly here. "Cataclysm is more argumentative. He /will/ generally follow orders, but he has a very... Confrontational personality. I would suggest placing him with strong-willed partners- he'll bowl over anyone who isn't willing to push back." Hookshot takes a seat at the same table as Acid Storm as though he belonged int he discussion. In fact, there is such a casual way in which he does so, it seems almost as if he was there from the beginning, or at least behaving like it. "Well, patrols is very important. I chose the wrong word. What I meant was urgent, or rather utilizes my, uh, unique qualities!" He leans back in his seat, listening to Acid Storm speak of his trine mates, also making some mental notes on that. Starscream nods. "Won't pair him with Skywarp then." His trinemate was the /biggest/ pain in the aft sometimes... "And yourself? I don't know your specialties, and I need to. Otherwise Megatron blames /me/, and trust me when I say slag rolls downhill." Acid Storm leans forward slightly, pushing the cube to the side and resting his arms on the table. He gives a quick glance to Hookshot, frowning, before speaking. "My entire trine shares our specialty. You have more than likely heard us referred to as 'the Rainmakers' before?" He's not sure how comfortable he is sharing his own abilities infront of this glider... Hookshot remains quiet for a change as he continues to listen, other than quietly ordering himself another drink from the server who passes by. Starscream gets a glimmer of an idea. "Something tells me that you could have been slagging useful during that acid rain mess we had." There's really no other conclusion to draw, acid rain is the most prevalent kind on Cybertron, and he flicks a wingtip in curiosity. "Can you only make it, or can you control it as well? What are its effects upon you and your trinemates? How strong is it?" The scientist in Starscream is screeching its curiosity, but the Seeker keeps his tone low. Nova Black walks into the Tina, her wings twitching as she catches sight of Starscream at a table with some other Decepticons. Her wings are still a little scraped from the crashlanding his shot forced her to make, and she doesn't know how long he might hold a grudge. She moves toward their table, hoping his capriciousness (or his prior conversation) will work in her favor and put a bit of a damper on his pettiness. Acid Storm cycles his optics in surprise at all the questions, slowly categorizing them in the order he needed to answer them. "Unfortunately we were stationed elsewhere at the time." He says to buy himself some time, giving another small glance to Hookshot. "We have a small ability to control it, yes, though it's extremely limited. Our plating is specially made and coated to negate most of the acid; unfortunately it's far too resource-intensive to create similar armor for the rest of the army. We can create anything from a light drizzle to a downpour, depending on how many of us are involved and how heavily we've seeded the clouds." He answers in order, wings twitching slightly. Hookshot leans back in his seat. A cube is set down in front of him, and as he glances up to thank the server, his optics spot Nova Black. The mech is instantly o his feet and then bowing in a gentlemechly manner. "Ah, so good to see you after our long time apart, most nefarious and cruel Nova Black." It would seem Acid Storm's information is all but forgotten. Starscream nods, typing rapidly on his datapad. He barely notices the other Seeker approach, but he says "Hold tight, I'm making patrol schedules and you'll want yours." He finishes noting the Rainmakers' information in his files. "Hookshot, what is your strength, besides an overactive vocaliser?" Nova Black glowers at Hookshot, but the look doesn't carry too much malice. "Look who's back. How exciting." She snorts, standing just by their table but waiting to take a seat until she's sure Starscream isn't paying attention to her. "So how'd that mission of yours go?" Hookshot glances over at Starscream, arching his optic ridges. Oh.... his smile widens as his processor cycles through all of the things he could say to that... all of the hilarious things. However, he must show some restraint. Maybe just a little. "Well, I'm very pretty," Hookshot offers. So much for restraint. His optics glance over to Nova and he narrows his optics somewhat. "It went smashingly well! Thank you for asking! Always so very thoughtful of others, you are!" Acid Storm glances at Nova when he hears Hookshot greet her, offering a small nod by way of greeting. Hookshot's answer to the question about his strengths earns another disapproving shake of his head, and he takes a sip of the high grade to hide his grimace. Hopefully he won't wind up getting assigned with this fool... Starscream snorts. "Pretty will not save you from painful deactivation at the hands of some Autobot wanting your wings as a hood ornament. I'll just mark you as general, and... Well." He finally places the femme Seeker and smirks. "Glad to see that you /didn't/ fall into the Abyss after all, I wasn't trying to /harm/ you..." Which is slag, but he's not mad anymore. "Your strengths, Nova Black?" Nova Black takes a seat at the table. She nods back to Acid Storm, noticing his annoyance at the glider, and is about to say something more when Starscream's question stops her up short. Wasn't trying to harm her. Sure. But she'd better answer his question, and she knows it. "Good cycle, Commander," she says, inclining her head slightly. It's a bit more respect than she's feeling, but he *does* outrank her, and there *is* a reason for that. "My strengths? Well -- I never back down from a fight. And I've taken hits that would probably have deactivated others, many times over." She pauses for what she hopes is an ego-appeasing length of time and then turns to greet Acid Storm. "Sparkles does that. You get used to it." She looks him over. "I saw you the other day, during the training exercise, but I don't know that we've met. My name is Nova Black." Hookshot smirks and shrugs. "Oh," he says, leaning slightly closer to Starscream. "I'm not JUST pretty, it's just one of my many strengths. I am maneuverable, compact, and use up far less fuel in flights, although for that I sacrifice speed. When grounded, I am an excellent climber and have several tools at my disposal to get /anywhere/, even the tiny nooks and crannies those cowardly little Autobots hide in. Lastly, I can irritate just about any mech to insanity." At this last comment he glances over to Nova Black with a wink. Starscream mumbles something under his intake that sounds remarkably like "...lock the glider in with the fragging medic..." Slipstream has had a busy cycle today with her usual routine of training newbies followed by aerial patrol and then finally training with her escort group. After doing her reports and sending them in, she now comes down to the Tina to perhaps socialize a bit. Not suprisingly she finds it abuzz with conversation. The femme seeker walks over to the bar and signals down the barmech to order her usual, a enerfizz. Once the drink is in her hands, she turns and heads over to the small gathering of seekers. "Good cycle." she offers pleasantly. Acid Storm places the cube back down on the table, returning Nova's once over with a quick examination of his own. "It's unlikely we've me before. Acid Storm." He responds, giving her another small nod. Hookshot's little spiel goes unnoticed or ignored, and though he glances at Starscream when he mutters, cocking an optic ridge, he doesn't make any other acknowledgement of it. Nova Black's dark mouthplates twist into a small grin. "Nice to meet you, Acid Storm. And I agree with the others -- you and your trine could have been really useful during the rains. Hearing Hookshot, she snorts. "As long as you don't talk slag you don't know about me, I'm just fine with your shenanigans, Sparkles." At Starscream's comment, her optics flicker briefly, but she hastily looks down, not wanting to start down that particular road again. Starscream nods. "Courage, tenacity, bad temper, and follows orders. Good. Slipstream, describe your strengths." Starscream types as the others talk, clawtips flying over the datapad. "I'm revising patrol schedules...I'm tired of hearing you all complain about it..." Hookshot places his hands on the table, lacing his fingers together with a complacency that is unbecoming of someone so sorely outranked. "Talk slag I don't know about you? Well, I could talk slag that I /do/ know about you should you talk to me," HE then catches sight of Slipstream, and retuirns her greeting with a pleasant one of his own. He then glances at Starscream, leaning forward as if to see what the Air Commander was typing. "ooooh you can also add to my file that I am cooperative and have no temper to speak of. I'm impossible to anger. Just ask Nova. She tore out my vocoder once and I just consider it good times." Acid Storm frowns slightly at the mention of the rains again, his wings twitching. "Unfortunately, we were on assignment elsewhere at the time and unable to come assist." He repeats his initial answer before looking at Slipstream, giving her a small nod of greeting. He turns his attention back to the half empty cube of high-gred, taking another small sip while the others talk. Slipstream cocks her head a bit at the question, then tells the Air Commander, "I have not complained about it. It falls nicely inbetween my two training sessions, which helps a lot more than I care to admit." she states, taking a sip of her drink as she contemplates. Her wings flex back a bit then she addresses Starscream, "Tenacious, patient, adaptable, focused, determined, and a survivor, sir." A nod given to Hookshot and then Acide Storm as she finds a chair to sit down in as she glances at Nova Black. "If I may be so bold as to suggest Starscream that perhaps you would benefit from getting strengths or weaknesses from those we have flown with or fought beside. Nova Black chuckles at Slipstream's suggestion, though she says nothing. She looks over at Acid Storm again, wondering why a compliment torqued him off, before answering Hookshot with "Why would I talk to you if you just admitted you're gonna spread it around? Thought you were smarter than that, glider." Starscream considers this carefully. It would be helpful to know these things as seen through the optics of others, as he himself rarely flew with anyone other than his trine. Besides, knowing at least a hint of what they thought of each other might be entertaining as well as informative. Finishing the cube Hookshot had given him, and refilling the tiny one with his own stash. "Permission granted, by all means, tell all." He laughed a little at this. "It's called being facetious. I know you have a sense of humour in there somewhere." Hookshot glances between Starscream and Slipstream a few times, until Starscream grants her suggestion. He makes a low whistle and then shrugs his shoulders. "I do not really have much to say about other Decepticons' performances. They outclass me so greatly I doubt my opinion would really be of any value at all." He then straightens up, snapping until he gets a server. "Bring the Commander a refill, and get these two warrior femmes..." he jerks a thumb to Nova Black and then to Slipstream, "...your highest grade as well. Charge it to m y tab." Acid Storm remains silent for a few moments, carefully scrutinizing all those at the table in turn before shifting his focus back to the Air Commander. "I can't give you any in-depth suggestions, given my inexperience with those under your command, sir. However, if you'd like, I can offer suggestions for those my trinemates may work well with, and those that they would not." He says quietly, wings twitching again as more high-grade is called for. He had been under the presumption that they were going to be working, not drinking... Slipstream smiles a bit at the Air Commander, "I only know Acid Storm by reputation and what I saw in his performance during our training excercise over the abyss. All I can state fairly of him is that he followed his orders as given by the team leader. His concern for his trine mates was obvious, perhaps to the detriment of the team." a pause as she looks toward Hookshot, "As for Sparkles here, he has a flair for the dramatic on several levels and probably should be considered part of Firedance's troupe considering his ability to act a part to the hilt. I am sure that despite his alt mode, he may well have lessons to teach us seekers when it comes to flying. However, he is a suck up and a thruster kisser." then she looks upon Nova Black, her face a carefully schooled nuetral expression, "As for my associate Nova Black, she has is a survivor like myself. She knows how to fight on several levels, which is of benefit to herself and the cause as a whole. Though she can obviously work with others, I believe she is a bit of a loner and someone who does not open her history to just anyone." "I don't know much about Acid Storm either. From talkin' to him here though, he sounds... precise." She turns to Hookshot. "Glider gets himself into trouble. Never seems to get himself back out. But I suspect he's useful in spite of himself. He's opportunistic enough that he'll know when someone else is." She twitches her wings as she looks over at Slipstream. "As for Slipstream over there... she's well-trained. Keeping track of an escort like she does is tough work, and she does it well. There's a reason Stormfront wants her for so much. Then her faceplates twist into a frown and her engines rumble. She pauses for a long moment, wondering what to say. Has he heard the reports? Did anything come of them? She doesn't know, so she chooses her words carefully. "But I'd also say she -- gets too attached, sometimes. That's fine if it's her escort or -- her trine --" her optics flicker and her mouthplates twist into a grimace, but as soon as it's there it's gone again -- "but sometimes it's not. Sometimes it's -- mechs or femmes she shouldn't really be so close to." "Better a thruster kisser than a grounder kisser," Hookshot responds nonchalantly, with a casual ease rather than a testy tone of voice. Not that he should really talk, but no one there knows who he's been kissing lately. Not that they'd care. His promiscuous reputation is already set in stone. He glances between both of Nova Black and Slipstream. "I don't deny that any and all of that is true and then some, about me, that is..." his optics linger on Nova Black for a moment or two, having himself mused about bringing that up. He seems relieved that Nova did it for him, and he offers her a smile that is quite different from hi usual. It's a small, almost meek smile of gratitude. Starscream snorts, the words slipping through the faint fog in his processor. Slipstream's remark about trines doesn't go unnoticed- his optics narrow and he spits, "And since you've never /been/ in a proper trine you wouldn't /understand/ the desire to keep one's trinemates safe!" Slipstream sits quietly, listening to what Nova Black has to say and it not surprising to her at all. She nods a bit though, as if agreeing with the other femme's words. Her wings flex back a bit more as she sips on her enerfizz. A slow smirk appears at Hookshot's little goad. "No longer." she shoots back without missing a beat. "And haven't in over a full solar year cycle. I do not pine over him, despite the rumors to the contrary. The little slagger best stay MIA or I'll have him joining our ex-CMO." a level look toward Starscream, "I do understand it sir." "I would not, and could not, expect someone without a trine to understand my concern for them." Acid Storm adds quietly, though there's a hard edge to his voice and he makes a point to not look at Slipstream when he speaks. "Starscream, sir, if you require another's opinion on my skills, you are welcome to contact Shockwave or those that have been under my command previously. They would be able to give you an impartial opinion, I'm sure." Starscream nods, even though he's fairly certain he'd rather watch paint dry than talk to Shockwave about /anything/. "I....see." He didn't, not really. He'd been typing almost the entire time the others spoke, though, and thought that he had most of it down. One thing leapt out at him, though... "...grounder-kisser?" Nova Black chuckles, not nicely. "Oh, I wasn't even *talking* about that." Slipstream frowns faintly as Acid Storm only adds to the 'she didn't understand' statement that Starscream screeched at her. Her wings flex in a slight display of annoyance, she takes another sip of her enerfiz. Whatever she thinks about their assessment concerning her understanding of trine dynamics is her own. "I've really had enough of the underhanded remarks about my past. Enough of it. Shut your vocalizers down or I'll shut them for you. Do I make myself clear?" Hookshot leans forward, placing his eblows on the table, not seeming phased by Slipstreams claims of being over the aforementioned grounder or her threats. "You know, the OTHER person who misplaced her trust and affection got executed. It's not a very good trend to be in," Hookshot says, not looking at Slipstream. He has nothing to say about trines, knowing well that he doesn't understand them. Although, their relationships do fascinate him to a degree. Nova Black stands up, flaring her wings out. "Oh, there's plenty I'm not sayin', Slipstream. You know that, just like I know there's plenty you're not sayin'. So don't be talking like I should mute anything." Starscream watches this display with interest. He's curious about what, exactly, they're talking about, but if they had it out in the Tina while he was present Primus himself wouldn't save him from Megatron's wrath. Rules Must Be Followed. He frowns, watching Nova and Slipstream closely. Slipstream gives Hookshot such a glare. "Shut it." her tone clipped. Then shooting Nova an even nastier glare, "What we shared or our historys was between each other Nova Black and if you think for one moment I'm going to blab about it then you not only severely underestimated me." she stands herself with a flare of her own wings, "But you have only proven that my trust in telling you things was bad judgement on my part. I have to wonder who told Hookshot enough to call me a grounder kisser." she hisses, then turns and departs. Having just enough to the group. Nova Black shakes her head, staring at the spot where Slipstream was. "I only told one mech about that," she mutters, "and it sure as frag wasn't the glider, or anyone else who'd spread it around." Hookshot leans back in his chair, Slipstream's aggression rolling off of him like oil paint. He crosses one leg over the other, his hands both going to the back of his head. "Mmmmmm... I guess she doesn't realize I have access to..." he trails off, shrugging with a mysterious smirk. "So, who wants a refill on me?" Starscream watches the femme leave. "And Stormfront wants /that/ to have authority?" Acid Storm frowns as well, straightening in his seat and turning a critical optic to both of the femmes. When Slipstream decides to depart, he shakes his head, picking up his cube of high-grade again. "More infighting." He mutters into the liquid, taking a sip before placing it on the table and turning his attention back to Starscream. "I would /highly/ recommend you avoid placing Cataclysm with her for patrol, sir." Starscream nods distractedly. "I'll have this finished soon. Few more things to consider, notes to take, and mechs to aggravate. Wait, not aggravate. Meet with." Starscream actually giggles at this. Nova Black snickers. Quietly. Really. "You do that, Commander. But --" she grimaces again -- "she *is* good with the escort. I hate to say it when I see her gettin' like this, but she is. I don't know how things are between her and Stormfront, but I think --" she flicks her wings -- "I think he sees *that*, and not this." Hookshot glances between all of those present as he relaxes in his seat, sipping his own high grade. "I have yet to meet a seeker femme that could take a little harmless teasing without getting into a tizzy," the glider remarks. He then allows a wry grin to spread across our features. "Not like our Air Commander here, who is the epitome of calmness and patience." Quickrazor walks into the Tina, nearly getting bowled over by Slipstream on his way in. One optic ridge rises, but he ignores it for now. He notices a large group of Seekers and Sparkles sitting at a large table. He almost approached them until he heard the unlovely tones of the Decepticon SIC. He frowns, wondering if it was worth it. Starscream stares at the glider. "Calmness and patience. Frag." He sips more green stuff, feeling oddly mellow. Then the fragging medic walked in. "Quickrazor. What do /you/ want?" Nova Black scowls into her cube, not saying much of anything, when she notices Quickrazor come in. That makes things... marginally more interesting, but she'd really hoped to talk to him privately for a while. She twitches her wings. Oh well. And there'll be time, anyway, once this little gathering disperses. As long as the medic doesn't get himself stunned again... Acid Storm looks at Starscream oddly when he giggles, wings twitching as he looks the Air Commander over. "Perhaps you have had enough to drink, sir." He says slowly, debating the merits of taking the cube from him. Hookshot's sarcasm earns a quiet sigh out his vents, but he chooses to leave it in favor of turning to offer a nod to the newly-arrived CMO once Starscream 'greets' him. Hookshot glanes over, his optics widening with a look of enthusiasm when he sees Quickrazor. "Aaaah! Quicky! How wonderful of you to stop by. Please, have a drink on me! Any grade you like! I'm feeling generous this cycle, and all should share in my good mood and good fortunes," the glider greets, waving his cube of energon around and barely avoiding having it slosh out. Quickrazor smirks. So many ways to answer that... He's not interested in getting shot right now, though. "Nothing, Air Commander. I merely thought I'd get out of medbay for awhile." Quickrazor had no interest in explaining his personal reasons to a mech he loathed. Quickrazor glares at Hookshot. "Do /not/ call me...'Quicky'. It does not suit me in the least." Nova Black chuckles, but doesn't comment on the nickname, as no matter what she says to that, she'll never hear the end of it. "Hey, Doc." She clicks her wings in greeting. With an avian tilt of his head and raised optic ridges, Hookshot asks "How about Razy? It rhymes with crazy." He glances at Nova Black. "I am guessing you also don't agree to the name, but you would know better than any of us." Quickrazor scowls. "How about just using my designation instead? Three syllables, not that hard at all." Starscream raises both eyreidges and looks carefully at Hookshot. "What the frag are you on about?" Hookshot shrugs his shoulder to Starscream. "Just an inside joke, nothing for you to concerns yourself with. It won't effect your job or threaten your position, my dear, falcetto Commander." He glances back at Quickrazo and Nova Black. "How about I just call you Needler?" Quickrazor's hands clench. If he only knew. Aloud, he merely says, "It just breaks your spark that you'll never find out for yourself, doesn't it?" Nova Black's engines rumble. "I think someone is lookin' for an excuse to get a shiny new vocalizer..." Hookshot places a hand to his chest, putting on an exaggerated expression of pain and sorrow, "Oh, you see right through me, Quickrazor. All of this mirth does not banish the way you have wounded my spark...." he glances over to Nova Black for a moment but does not make a retort to her obvious threat, HIs optics then go back to Quickrazor. Starscream breaks out in laughter. "I hardly think a lover's quarrel is something I need to see. Medic, consider yourself lucky that s creature of the air will even LOOK at you." Starscream points at Hookshot. Quickrazor sputters. "I am /not/ in any sort of relationship with that mech!" The look on his faceplates is priceless. "Not since he broke it off with me, the spark breaker," Hookshot moans. Starscream shrieks with laughter. "Quickrazor?" he says in a sing-song tone. Acid Storm finally makes the decision, for his sanity, to just ignore all of those around him unless or until they decide to return to business... Which, judging by the fact the Air Commander has been getting steadily overcharged the entire time, probably won't happen. Then, hearing the implied threat and following conversation, he sighs through his vents again, downing the last bit of his high-grade before turning to Starscream. "Sir, it's obvious to me we won't be getting any more work done for now. If you need me, I will be reachable by comm, or in my trine's assigned quarters." He says, pushing himself to his feet and offering the Air Commander a quick salute. Nodding to the other three, he makes his way for the door. Starscream watches Acid Storm leave, then takes a big swig from his flask. The room spins for a minute and he can see a big silver mech... "Lord Megatron, is that you?" he asks Quickrazor. Nova Black grins in a combination of malice and amusement, but says nothing, letting the others' banter grow ever more ridiculous. It's useful cover for what she's about to do. Keeping her hands hidden under the table, she transforms one. With the other, she pulls a small vial of whitish liquid from a compartment and coats her weapon with it, fighting not to chuckle. Then she lunges for the glider, while he's distracted bantering with the others, scoring a shallow cut. She looms over him for a moment, waiting to make sure the potion takes effect, entirely ready to do it again if he needs a higher dosage... or a deeper wound. Quickrazor grins. "STARSCREAM!! he bellows. "You've been a very bad mech!" His voice sounds /nothing/ like Lord Megatron's, but he couldn't resist the urge to do this anyway. He watches Nova carefully, an idea in mind. The delusion induyced by being overcharged is too much, and the glider finally lets out a giggle. "Hail Lord Megatron!" Hookshot says, saluting Quickrazor. "Glad to see you ba-" he suddenly stops what he was saying as a sharp, biting sensation enters into his awareness. He glances over at Nova Black with an arched otpic ridge and look of inreduclity as if to say 'come on, really?' momentent before he suddenly locks up. Stiff as a board, the streamline glider falls out of his chair to the left with a THUD. Starscream jumps, completely missing Nova's action. He frowns then. "You're not Megatron...you're that slagging medic Quickblazer or whatever it is!" Nova Black smirks, transforming her hand back again and pushing Hookshot into a more accessible position. She stands up with a flourish, optics flaring as she grins. "It works." She snickers. "And your -- uh -- ex -- is all yours to get revenge on, Doc. Have fun." Quickrazor grins. "Thank you, my dear. So kind of you to give me a gift." More loudly, in case anyone else saw, he calls, "Don't worry, I'm a medic!" He kneels next to Hookshot and whips out a tiny screwdriver, opening the correct port...he's studied some since last time. A few adjustments here, a few adjustments there, and voila! Quickrazor's work thereHe attaches a nanite paint virus to his armor- the quick and dirty way to get a repaint- and watches in satisfaction as the fancy mech turns the color of organic mud. is done. He tops it off with a laser etching tool, and he paints the glyph for Knifepoint on the mech's chestplate. "Go to one who loves you, fool." Nova Black's wings twitch in dark amusement. "Oh, that's priceless," she laughs. "And so sweet of you to let him go right back to the one who loves him, and all painted up special for him, too." She snickers again; this instant paint job is even worse than the one she used for a while, and that's saying something. Starscream falls over on top of the table, optics flickering. "Skywarp...my head hurts...." Quickrazor says, "Perhaps we should deliver him to Knifepoint's bunk in the barracks. " "Maybe we should," Nova agrees, her optics glowing brightly with amusement. "And put a little bow on him, and deliver him. With a card." There is really little choice but to let Quickrazor molest - er, modify him. There are a load of retorts and actions Hookshot would make, but is powerless to do so. He can't even make expressions. And thus the mech remains, his vocoder modified, paint ruined, and etching placed upon him. When Hookshot finally can move, he sits up very abruptly, looking down at himself to check the damage. His finger goes over the etching, and he then looks up at Nova Black and Quickrazor with a somewhat lost, bewildered expression, almost as if he doesn't understand why this is happening to him. It is followed by a hurt expression, one of betrayal. And then finally there is a snort as he cracks half a smile. "Well... not the colour I would have chosen for myself... but I make ANY colour look good. Now help me up, Needler," Hookshot says, putting out a hand to the medic who just defiled him. Quickrazor frowns. He's going to have to up the potency of that mix, and keep Nova well-supplied. "Feel better, Sparkles? Or should I say Muddy instead?" He flicks his winglets in amusement, standing next to Nova. Hookshot glances back down at the nanite paint and shrugs his shoulders. "If I get a glitter finish, I can still stay Sparkles if you want me too, Sweetnuts." Hookshot withdraw his hand, instead placing it on his knee for a moment. He then slowly rises to his feet, stretching as he does so. "Can I have some of that stuff? Please? Pretty please? I can think of all sorts of uses for it!" Quickrazor snorts. "So I can awaken under your gentle touch? Unlikely!" Nova Black transforms her hand again and holds up her dagger. "Heh. Well, if you want more, I could always nick you again and we could get to work on that bow." She doesn't know how long it's effective, but he doesn't need to know that. Starscream stares at the table his face is resting on. "Was supposed to do somethin'. What? Can't remember. Saw Megatron. Oh, my Lord..." Skywarp saunters in, looking around with an smug grin on his faceplates, apparently responding to a comm call. "Hey Screamer? You in here?" Hookshot reaches over, placing his hand on the nearby table and leaning against it as he looks between Nova and Quickrazor. "I wouldn't use it on you, otherwise you'd never supply me again. So tell me, how expansive is what ever you used on me?" He looks again at his organic mud coloured paint and then back at Quickrazor. He's about to say more when when he glances over to Skywarp, and then to Starscream. He then waves an arm. "SKywarp! He's over here!" he calls. Starscream raises his helm...about two inches. "Sky...it hurts. Skyfire..." Starscream is really, really 'charged. "Oh, geez, no kidding." Skywarp huffs with annoyance. "Can't you get overcharged in your quarters or something? Someday you're gonna wake up painted green or something. Wow, what happened to you?" He glances at Hookshot, who is normally not... um... drab. Quickrazor says, "It's not. I make it myself. I'm a chemist." He looks at Nova, cocking his head. "Stop spreading slag about us. It's our business. You don't know the half of it, so don't misinform." Starscream looks up. "Skywarp. So good to see you." He wobbles up, placing a big wet kiss on his trinemate's cheek. "Home, Warpy." Hookshot brings a hand up to his helmet, his optics narrowing for a moment, and then there is an almost cruel smirk that defies his usually insipid expression. His voice becomes very quiet. "Fools, I haven't spread anything you didn't make plainly obvious to everyone around you. If anything, I'm supplying smoke and mirror cover. If Starscream thinks..." he quiets himself down when seeing the spectacle of a very overcharged Starscream. There is a flash which origins are vaguely near Hookshot. "Well. Trinemates. What can I say?" he says talking at his regular volume and smug tone. Skywarp groans and rolls his optics. "You're too 'charged to do anything about it. Right. Home. C'mon." He drapes Starscream's arm around his neck, figuring it's easier to guide the wobbly mech that way than to expect him to follow in any sensible manner or (Primus forbid) carry him. Ugh. Quickrazor narrows his optics. "I am not ashamed-" He stops and visibly calms himself. "My business. Mine and hers. Do stay out of it. I don't need smoke and mirrors- I need to be alone wuth my..with Nova." He stands tall, looking down at Hookshot. That tone only confirmed what Quickrazor had long suspected to begin with. "If Starscream thinks what?" Nova asks, quietly enough that she's reasonably sure no one can hear. She doesn't answer the point about their being obvious -- there's no way for Quickrazor's favoritism not to be. But she doesn't like the insults, and doesn't have to. "And how exactly do insults cover for anything?" Her tone, although quiet, is... not pleasant. Starscream grins wickedly when Skywarp wraps his arm around his neck. Starscream proceeds to wrap /himself/ around Skywarp's chassis. "What about Starscream thinking what? Smoke and mirrors? I don't know what either of you are talking about. Defile my chassis against the programming of any proper medic and then speak gibberish..." Hookshot waves a hand dismissively, turning towards the door, "If you hadn't both just entered, I'd think you were both overcharged." Quickrazor growls, "You're full of slag, glider." "Oh for the love of Primus, Starscream. LET GO OF ME and walk." Skywarp says. "I'm not drunk enough for this. I thought rescuing us from bars was TC's job, anyway, huh?" He tries to pry Starscream's hands off him so he can see where he's going and steer the Air Commander towards the door of the Tina... Starscream laughs. "Green flask, on the table, and Thundercracker's invited too.." Starscream lays his helm on Skywarp's shoulder. With his back to both Nova Black and Quickrazor, Hookshot shakes his head. "That's nothing new, Quickrazor. I just love how astute your observations are." Hookshot pauses, then makes a slight 'hm?' noise, glancing back at the table they had prior occupied. He walks over, picking up the datapad and the OPtimus Prime figure. The Figer goes into subspace right away, but the datapad, well, he takes a moment to extend a small, barely noticable jack into it that comes out from one of his fingers, quickly siphoning some of the files. He then turns towards Skywar and Starscream, wlaking with a very quick pace towards them. "Wait up! Starscream forgot this; it looks important!" Nova Black glances at Quickrazor. "I have no slagging idea what he's talking about, but maybe he's distracted with embarrassing Starscream now." Starscream groans. "Hmmm? Is it time to get up already?" Quickrazor nods. "Perhaps. Maybe you and I could go sit somewhere quiet?" He hopes so, seeing Nova only in medbay was not great. Better than never, but not great by any stretch. "Oh, thanks, Hookshot. Sorry about whatever happened to your paint job." Skywarp accepts the datapad and shoves it into Starscream's hand. "There, hold onto that, and yes, it's time to wake up. For the love of Primus!" He grumbles. Nova Black nods to Quickrazor. "That sounds good. But what with all this, I don't have very long." Starscream clutches the pad and mumbles, "Five more breem..." Quickrazor nods. He knows to be happy for the time they do get together. He reaches out for her hand, two fingers extended, and brushes it lightly. It's the symbolic gesture he'd told her of, the last time they were alone togther. It's safer to let actions speak instead of words. "Would you prefer to meet tomorrow sometime instead?" "No, not five more breems. NOW." Skywarp snaps, giving Starscream a little shake and herding him towards the door. "I'm not supposed to be the responsible one, this sucks." He whines, just inc ase anyone is listening. Nova Black nods again. "That might be better. Less -- prying optics around then, perhaps." Starscream wails piercingly into Skywarp's audio. "Well then frag you sideways with a grounder's tailpipe!" He wobbily tears himself free, takes three steps, then falls on his aft. Quickrazor looks at her, his optics brightening. "Then we will meet tomorrow. Let me know when, if you will." He shuts up before his vocaliser begins running with pointless slag again. Hookshot smiles and nods, tucking away the jack as the datapad is handed over. He stands back and watches Skywarp struggle and grumble about dealing with an overcharged trine leader. Finally he walks over, offering a hand to help up Starscream. "Come on, you can rest when you get to your bunk. For now, you need to get moving before Megatron finds you and laughs at your expense before ripping into you verballs and likely physically for the shameful display." Nova Black smiles. "I'll comm you. I had some -- things I wanted to ask you about." "Oh, c'mon Screamer, you're a pain when you're overcharged." Skywarp kneels down long enough to attempt to pull his trineleader back to his feet. "Someone BETTER be recording this for me to harass you with later..." He mutters. Quickrazor is intensely curious, but forces himself to wait. "I will tell you anything you wish to know." He watches the two members of the command trine...and Hookshot...leave. "Peace at last." Nova Black's wings twitch. "Hard bought. But I have to say, that was a brilliant bit of revenge, Doc." Starscream groans. "Megatron? Where? I look like /aft/...berth now?" He looks at Hookshot innocently. Quickrazor grins widely. "Yes. I do suggest that we both watch out for retaliation in the near future..." "C'mon, Screamer. Say thank you to the nice glider and let's go." Skywarp says as the other Seeker out the door with assistance from the glider. Starscream grunts something that could conceivably be interpreted as "Thanks." Nova Black chuckles. "Oh, I definitely plan on looking out for that." Her wings flick again. "But he deserved it. Like you said -- it's none of his business." Quickrazor nods. "Nobody but ours. As long as that lasts." Hookshot just smiles to Starscream. "You're welcome" as he helps Skywarp haul him off. He then pauses, tilting his head to the side for a moment right by the exit. Then with a secret smile, he walks out of the Tina. Soon it will be time for phase two. Nova Black shoots the glider one of her best death glares as he heads out. Once he's been gone long enough that she doubts highly he's waiting somewhere for either of them, she turns to Quickrazor. "Tomorrow, then." Quickrazor watches the door. "Tomorrow. Just comm me." He smiles at a memory, then, and it looks good on him. Schooling his expression back to normal, he sits for a few moments before heading back to medbay. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hookshot's LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Acid Storm's LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Quickrazor's LogsCategory:Skywarp's Logs